


good lover

by qiuji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D/s undertones, Drabble, Im bad at this, M/M, Smut, Teasing, almost blowjob lol???, bruh idk what to tag i, exo and x-exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuji/pseuds/qiuji
Summary: For years, they break and bend the rules together, facing hardship with their fingers interlaced. Side by side, they knew they were unbeatable. Two sides of the loops side by side―they are infinite.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	good lover

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an old prompt from my cc: "let me hear you say that again but on your knees". definitely didnt go as planned. sorry to leave you guys hanging uh lol 
> 
> unbeta'd, expect grammatical errors and typos lol

Finding your own doppelgänger was not an easy task to do, Baekhyun knows that. He had seen his brothers go through a lot of hardships to find their doppelgänger. But not Baekhyun. 

Finding his doppelgänger for Baekhyun was  _ way  _ too easy. Considering how he was the first time to show up, in front of Baekhyun’s door. All bruised up. Baekhyun wouldn’t forget how fresh and bloody the scar was on his doppelgänger’s face. A straight line that decorated half his face, across his neck. 

They―Baekhyun and his group―were told to  _ kill _ their doppelgänger, but a familiar feeling was present when Baekhyun first saw  _ Baëkhyun  _ with his wounds, and a sparkling blue eyes.

That night, Baekhyun let himself lost in the blue eyes that mirrored his brown ones.

― 

  
  


For years, they break and bend the rules together, facing hardship with their fingers interlaced. Side by side, they  _ knew  _ they were unbeatable. Two sides of the loops side by side―they are infinite. 

  
  


― 

  
  


Baëkhyun whimpers as the friction between his bare crotch rubbed against Baekhyun’s own one, he was under his own doppelgänger, letting Baekhyun pressing kisses all over his naked torso. A sudden breathless chuckle left Baekhyun’s lips, making Baëkhyun tips his head to look at his lover. 

“What―what’s so funny,” he managed to ask, although breathlessly. 

“It’s cute,” Baëkhyun almost,  _ almost _ cry when instead of an answer, Baekhyun decided to brush his lips near his belly button, “I have seen this mole over a hundred times, yet, I still find it cute how even our moles are placed the same way.” 

Baëkhyun groaned at him, pushing his hips up to get more friction. It was such a Baekhyun thing to say during sex, and if they are in no rush and taking their time, Baëkhyun would find it endearing.  _ But _ they are not. 

It has been hours since Baekhyun edged him, not giving Baëkhyun the release he  _ deserves _ and it was frustrating. Baëkhyun knew what his lover wantedt, he wanted Baëkhyun to  _ beg  _ for him, to let him know that he have Baëkhyun wrapped around his touch. 

“You’re infuriating.” Baëkhyun said, eyes are now close as he felt a familiar hand wrapped around his shaft; pumping it ever so slowly with its thumb swiping across his leaking tip. 

“And you love that about me, baby.” 

It was true. For Baëkhyun, the more infuriating Baekhyun become, the more fire he felt in his body. And Baëkhyun loves it. 

Soon enough, it was unbearable for Baëkhyun. With the way Baekhyun’s hand pumping his shaft in a slow motion, the way Baekhyun’s cock pressed against the inside of his thigh.. 

Baëkhyun wanted  _ more.  _

“Give it to me,” he moaned out. And the hand around his shaft were gone. 

_ Beg.  _ He heard Baekhyun whisper as his tongue ran through the skin of his abdomen. The fire inside him grew hotter, and he wanted a fight. 

“Fuck you.” He said, now squirming under his lover when he was denied another orgasm. 

Baëkhyun knew he was losing it―losing the battle of push and pull with Baekhyun.

“ _ Beg _ for it while you’re on your knees.” Baekhyun prompted, sounding a few octaves lower.  _ Huskier.  _ Giving Baëkhyun another frustration as he moved away from him, making Baëkhyun missed the warmth of his lover’s body. 

It was no brainer. 

Baëkhyun scrambles down the bed, even though his legs are shaking a little after the simulation earlier. Now situated on his knees, he looked up to see his doppelgänger, his  _ lover _ for years. He caught the familiar brown eyes with his own blue ones, smiling at how Baekhyun’s eyes―despite lust clouding his eyes―reflected with adoration and  _ love _ for him. 

Baekhyun stepped closer, his eyes never leave Baëkhyun’s. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around his shaft, pumping it ever so slowly to tease his lover. His free hand cupping Baëkhyun’s cheek, running his thumb on the red dried wound decorated across Baëkhyun’s face that is now permanent. 

“Give it to me, Baek,  _ please.  _ I want your cock in my mouth.” Baëkhyun blinks at him, his lips parted slightly. 

_ That fucking puppy eyes.  _ Baekhyun hissed under his breath. 

And what Baëkhyun wants, Baëkhyun gets. 

“Anything for you, Hyunnie. Anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you're a sweetheart. let me know if you guys want more tho!
> 
> twitter | curiouscat


End file.
